Refraction
by BuringBright222
Summary: People need to stop messing with lasers. Bruce finds himself stuck in a world that is a little so similar to his own, and yet is very different at the same time...
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**I don't own anything DC**

**Batcave, March 22, 2013**

Batman sagged into the chair, the old metal creaking under his bulk. He spun lazily in his chair towards the back of the cave. His eyes traveled up the darks wall of the cave: past the dinosaur, the penny, all the way up to the display glass.

Batman stared at the glowing cases. Three red, yellow, and green uniforms, each a little different than the last, and one feminine bat-themed uniform were highlighted in these cases. Pulling down his cowl, Bruce found himself rising up to examine the uniforms a little bit closer.

Approaching the glass cases, Bruce raised a hand to the last case, the black, Batgirl's uniform. He let his hand drag as he walked down the row. He paused in front of each costume, stating in his head who had worn it and why the uniform was here and not in use anymore.

_Barbra Gordon, shot to the spin, loss use of legs. Currently Oracle_

_ Tim Drake, new identity. Currently Red Robin_

_ Jason Todd, deceased. Currently Red Hood _

Batman hesitated as he approached the last case. This one probably caused the most amount of guilt in his heart. Just then, the massive computer behind Batman alerted him to an incoming message from the Watchtower.

"Superman to Batman!" Came a stressed, baritone voice.

"Speak." Batman order, using his bass voice, adding a slight growl of frustration.

"It appears Ra's al Ghul is finally striking." Superman sounded like he wanted Batman to hurry up and get ready to go. Batman new Superman could see him as he stared into the last case, the one holding the smallest uniform.

"Brief me when I get there." Batman said, finally dropping his hand. He pulled up his cowl.

"Roger." Superman's face disappeared from the screen.

"Happy Birthday, Richard." Batman whispered to the case, turning to face his personal Zeta tubes. The plaque at the bottom of the case flashing through his mind one last time before he disappeared to go help the League.

_Richard Grayson, 1992, parent's death. Currently assumed dead/unknown._


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**I do not Own any part of DC**

**Wayne Corprate Building,**

Bruce groaned mentally as he had yet another stack of papers set on his desk. He almost yipped with glee when his comm. went off and he was requested to go to the Watchtower.

"I'll be there in three." Bruce promised to Superman, already in the elevator down to his disguised car. Bruce vaguely wondered how his security employees felt when they saw their boss sometimes leave in an unmarked, black car at random times in the day, but he didn't focus on that long. He needed to get to the Watchtower.

* * *

The Watchtower was a buzz of activity as Batman strolled in. his easy pace, but long strides caused his cape to create a threatening shadow behind him. He had spent hours of his early career mastering a walk to create this threaten shadow, though he would never admit it.

Looking around, Batman caught sight of his eldest ward, Nightwing. The young hero was stretching his arms about his head, leaning side to side to get an extra stretch It was rare that no one flocked around the young hero. Batman decided to take full advantage of this phenomenon and speak directly to the black and blue clad vigilante.

"How's Bludhaven?" Batman huffed, approaching Nightwing silently. Batman hid a smirk as Nightwing tried to hide his jump as a smooth turn to face his old mentor. He pulled off the trick, if it had been anyone but Batman watching him.

"Bludhaven is fine." Nightwing said, a little warily. The two were not on the best of terms at the moment. Bruce had been mortified when Dick had dropped out of GU and then enrolled at University of Bludhaven for the next semester, rewriting his personal files so that Bruce Wayne had no effect on whether Dick got accepted or not.

Batman watched Nightwing with sharp eyes, noting the fatigue on Nightwing's face, cleverly hidden with a congenial smile and maybe be a light layer of powdered make-up. He looked no worse or better than usual, so Batman let his worry levels drop.

"How's the newbie?" Nightwing asked. Batman could hide his groan causing Superman to look up in confusion at the slight sound.

"Ah. Sounds like he's doing well!" Nightwing laughed.

"He takes after his mother quite a bit." Batman said cautiously.

"How are you keeping him in the manor tonight?" Nightwing asked. The little pest was frighteningly good at breaking out of locked rooms.

"I had Agent A bribe him with cookies and other 'exotic' treats to behave for one night." Batman replied. Nightwing smirked at the irritation in the older vigilante's tone. The new brat, Damian, had already proved to be quite a handful, and very manipulative. Nightwing had met the kid once, and only in uniform, but he couldn't wait to teach the kid everything there was to know about being Robin, if the demon spawn could behave himself enough to get Batman to trust him.

Both vigilantes turned there heads as Superman cleared his throat to gather the gathered heroes' attention.

"We have a class three emergency. Wonder Woman and I have created three teams to take care of this. Team 3: Wondergirl, Blue Beetle, M'gann, Conner and Robin. You guys are headed to Louisiana. Because of the nature your job, you will need to leave immediately and be briefed on the ride over to prevent anymore damage and loss of life. Go." The selected group ran through the zeta tubes, where they ended up in Mount Justice (thankfully it had been magically rebuilt since the Invasion) and boarded the Bio-ship. Superman turned to the remained heroes gathered.

"John Stewart, King Orrin, Dr. Fate, along with Wonder Woman; you guys are Team 2 and will be heading to Hong Kong for defensive maneuvers. It appears this is the city being targeted. Head over immediately." Superman paused for a breath, in which Batman interrupted.

"I expect you will inform us why we are listening to your rather ambiguous orders." It was not a question. Superman's eyes lit up in realization.

"I apologize. The reason why is not yet clear to us, but it appears Ra's a Ghul is targeting an oil company in Hong Kong that had a serious oil spill last year. Knowing Ra's, he has a larger plan in mind, but all we know now is that he is planning to rob Starlabs of their newest laser model. This one is rumored, though not yet tested up to scale, to be able to reflect off a special satellite and incinerate fifty square miles on a designated section of Earth within twenty minutes of it being turned on if it has been preprogrammed." Superman met Batman's cloaked eyes.

Batman frowned. this laser, in his mind, shouldn't have been created, but Luthor was quite skilled at creating what shouldn't be created. Even if the end result was positive, most of what Luthor created shouldn't have been created.

But Ra's a Ghul? Yes the man was an environmentalist, but this was sloppy, and hasty, and not as intricate as Ra's ever planned. There must be more, but by looking into Clark's eyes, Batman knew the laser threat was imminent, so figuring out the rest would have to be put on hold.

Unless Batman got Barbra to start the research.

Batman's brain paused for a minute. Could the girl do it? He psyche had been seriously damaged last year when Joker had shot her through the spine. The girl was just getting back into life, did he dare, for the sake of an early start, call her and pull her back into the world that had hurt her so? Bruce wouldn't, but Batman had to consider more than just one life at a time.

"Who is group 1?" He asked gruffly, noting the relief in Superman's eyes as the Kryptonian realized the crusader wouldn't argue with him. While Superman listed off group 1: Batman, Superman, Nightwing, Hal Jordan, Flash, and Green Arrow; Batman sent Barbra a text with his request and apology. He sent it just as Superman finished talking.

"So, how much of that did you hear?" Nightwing asked a self-satisfied smirk on his face. He knew Batman hadn't been paying attention. Batman pulled out a recorded and earphones, and slid on into his ear under his cowl and deliberately hit play. He wouldn't lie about enjoying the shocked looked on Nightwing's face.

* * *

Ra's a Ghul paced slowly, with no agitation, around his ship. He breathed deeply and looked up at his monitors. He watched his distraction in Louisiana, smiling as a flash of red and a barrage of other colors told him some heroes had finally arrived to stop it.

It being a happy Joker with his lady friend Harley. Ra's had freed them, without alerting Batman, but in return, he had asked the two to cause as much mayhem in the next 24 hours as they could. It appeared they were doing their job well. Ra's had been surprised when Joker had agreed to help him again, seeing as last time had gone over horribly, leaving Joker injured for almost a whole year after Batman had finished with him, but it appeared Harley's insistent reprimands about not owing people had irritated the Clown Prince of Gotham into action, if only to shut her up.

The other monitor showed a second interesting scene. Three unlikely brutes, in Ra's mind, were slinking around Starlabs, working together in almost perfect harmony. That kind of ease around each other was not one of trust, but one of 'if you get caught, it is your own fault and you're taking your own bullets'. He appreciated it, and, with a glance at his third monitor, saw his second distraction was working more beautifully than he had planned. Of course if the Justice League ignored it and tried to figure out his true motive, and good part of Hong Kong would be obliterated, but by defending the famous city, the Justice League was leaving Ra's to accomplish his true goal.

A broken smile etched its way onto Ra's lips. He was almost giddy with excitement. True, he was disappointed in Batman, but this way was just easier, for all of them.

* * *

Team three landed 200 feet west of the security fence of Starlabs on the semi-private island owned half by Luthor and a quarter by the United States. The last quarter was a wildlife reserve that Luthor had set up; it was furthest from the research (weapons) plant.

The silver plane, as usual, camouflaged into its surroundings Group 1 exited and Batman engaged the security locks on the ship. Tension ran high as the group could tell both Nightwing and Batman were upset.

They were both pissed at Superman for sending the younger heroes against Joker and Harley, arguing the kids weren't ready, or that they should _try_ to traumatize the kids. Superman had stumbled through his explanation that he trusted the kids, and that all of them together should have an advantage over the dangerous duo. Reassurance from the rest of the plane's occupants had done little to ease the worry between the Gothamites brows, but it did stop the same two vigilantes to stop complaining.

Nightwing and J'hn went on ahead to scout the area, since they were the best at being invisible and silent, and fast. Nightwing was the only bat-kid to have ever successfully sneak up to Bruce and startle the man, though it was mainly because he had moved to fast for Bruce to catch him, as well as being genuinely sneaky.

J'hn returned first, followed shortly by Nightwing. The coast was clear, and the thugs Ra's was rumored to have hired, according to Superman, were nowhere in sight.

"I believe, by observing our protégés, that a mental link between us would be the most advantageous way to communicate without alerting any outside listeners of our intentions." J'hn said into the night air. Batman, who had been gazing at the incredibly clear night sky, whipped his head rapidly towards the Martian.

"Good idea." Nightwing responded. The others quickly agreed. Batman felt like he was once again in high school by the way everyone was staring at him, pressuring him into agreeing.

"Yes." He grunted. Nightwing's satisfied smile made the morbid idea of another in his head just a mite better.

The connection felt weird. Almost at once, Batman could hear his collogues untrained minds. Their loose thoughts drifted mind to mind, causing quite a few to blush as they tried to focus.

_Give me a moment._ J'hn asked. The extra thoughts filtered away. _I have connected us only through the cognitive parts of out brains. Merely think what you wish to say, as if you were going to speak, and it shall be heard by all. The same will happen if you are thinking of writing something down, as these two processes are related in the human brain._

Nightwing smirked. He knew. Oh of course he freakin' knew. Batman had a suspicion that Nightwing was familiar enough with this form of communication, that he could direct his own thoughts within the Martian's powers. And maybe he could do it without the Martian even knowing. It made Batman nervous.

_Besides the usual cameras and security guards, I saw nothing for us to be worried about when we break in._ Batman jerked while the others jumped as it sounded as if Nightwing had spoken clearly without any thoughts of their hiding.

_There might be a usefulness to this mental communication after all…_ Batman mused. He looked up sharply, meeting the amused looks of his colleagues, and scowling. Now _he_ was the one losing focus.

_Let's head out._ Batman ordered. Within ten minutes, Group 1 had infiltrated Starlabs, and was atop the warehouse that housed the deadly laser.

_They could be inside already_. Green Arrow mused.

_We should send a miniature team inside. Nightwing, Batman?_ Green Lantern offered, also gesturing towards himself.

_Not you, glow-stick._ Nightwing chuckled. Batman glowered at his first protégé.

_If we get caught by your insistent laughing…_ Batman left the threat hanging. Nightwing stifled the noise.

_Let us all head in. I shall remain phased through the roof. If anyone approaches from above, I shall see and alert you._ J'hn stated. The group nodded and, by various means, entered the warehouse.

Batman and Nightwing both entered via the air duct. The smell was awful, and Batman worried he would have to clean out his lungs later, they made it through without dropping dead and no headaches so they would probably be okay.

Nightwing was correct about Hal being a glow-stick, but it was the faint green light surrounding his body that probably saved the youngest vigilante's life.

As he was lowering himself to the floor of the warehouse, Hal's body descending with him, a few meters away. By the faint light, a lithe body's movement was noted, and Nightwing reacted by turning to face the movement, thus when the body tackled him about twelve meters above the ground, he was able to dodge the swinging blade aimed for his side and only get his line cut, causing the two to fall and land heavily on the cement floor.

_Arg!_ Nightwing mental groaned, rolling onto his stomach and trying to stand. Luckily, the fall had stunned his attacker enough for Batman to drop to the floor and kicking the attacker away. Batman then knelt down to assist Nightwing.

_Nightwing!_ The group quickly gathered towards the Gothamites.

"What a pleasant surprise." Attacker stood tall, reaching above six feet, easily. AS the lights in the warehouse slowly began flickering on, another, large bulky frame lumbered up next to him, dwarfing the original attacker.

"Bane." Growled Batman. Nightwing was standing fine now, glaring at the shorter figure.

"Slade." He hissed.

_Oh shit;_ thought the rest of the group as the exits were cut off by familiar, black clad ninjas. This was going to be one _hell_ of a fight.

* * *

** How is it? **

**Please review! **


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2!**

**Starlabs Warehouse on the Island**

Deathstroke, or Slade, gave everyone a sneering smile. His eye gleamed with wicked intentions as his gaze settle on Nightwing. Batman shifted his weight so that he was somewhat in front on Nightwing, blocking Slade's gaze.

"Let's tango." Hal smirked.

As the group assumed, Nightwing and Batman first dove towards Bane and Slade. Bane dove forwards as well and caught Batman around the middle. Batman got a good punch into Bane's jaw, stunning the giant. Batman grabbed the addict's head and slammed in onto his knee. Bane roared in anger as he stumbled backwards. Bane blinked rapidly. He then gave Batman a smirk as he released a small amount of enhancement drugs into his system. His muscles pressed against his skin. Bane blinked away all his dizziness. His disconcerting grin growing as he released more drugs into his system. Batman chanced a glance at Nightwing and didn't like what he saw. But Batman could do nothing as Bane charged at him with more fervor than before.

Nightwing had ducked under Bane and used his lower body to tackle Slade around the waist. Slade rolled with the tackle, flipping over so he was atop Nightwing. He gave Nightwing a satisfied smile. Nightwing twisted his torso and knocked Slade off his stomach. Sending a kick after the mercenary, Nightwing stayed low to the ground. He spun on his hands, feeling legs give way behind his leg, tripping a ninja that had gotten too close.

"Impressive." Slade said. Nightwing snarled at him.

"Impressing you is something I really don't care about." Nightwing replied. He was still crouched low to the ground, ready to pounce up and knock Slade out. Slade shrugged and drew his sword.

"Cheating ass." Nightwing growled, pulling his own weapons from their sheaths n his hips. His eskirma sticks glowed as he finished the current with a press of a button. The fight began anew.

Nightwing found himself on the defense after the sword cut his arm, leaving a long, but shallow scratch. Blocking blow after blow, Nightwing tried to find Slade's rhythm. When he saw the chance, Nightwing ducked under a swing of the broadsword and shoved the electrified eskirma sticks into Slade's abdomen. The voltage ripped through Slade's body, making him drop his sword and convulse. Nightwing tucked and rolled backwards as Slade fell forwards. His body continued to jerk, but the mercenary had been knocked unconscious.

As he stood, Nightwing felt dizzier than he should for standing up quickly. Without being able to figure out why, Nightwing was pulled into the fight against the ninjas with the rest of the group.

Batman, while trying to bench-press Bane, looked over and saw Nightwing fighting some ninjas. Slade was still on the floor next to a small puddle of blood. Batman's heart went cold when he realized it couldn't be Slade's blood.

"Nightwing!" He hollered. Nightwing back-flipped, catching a ninja with his foot and sending said ninja into Oliver's fist. A second back-flip landed Nightwing on Bane's back. Bane jerked up, off of Batman, in indignation.

"Little pest!" Bane yelled. He swung a sloppy punch towards Nightwing who was still flipping in the air. Batman, from his position on the ground, kicked up and threw Bane's punch off course. Nightwing felt the air whoosh by his head as he landed. Bane was roaring again. With new determination, Bane tried to crush Batman. Batman had slipped out of Bane's grasp and sent a concrete cracking punch into the giant's stomach. Nightwing was keeping the ninjas from interfering. He didn't see the flying piece of machinery. The metal pole hit Nightwing square in the back, pinning him to the floor.

_Guys! Any help?_ Nightwing called. Flash was by his side in a second.

_I can't lift this! Are you ok?_ Flash asked. Nightwing nodded. Flash gave him a strange look. _You're bleeding. A lot._ Nightwing looked at his arm where Slade had cut him.

_Must be a poison to stop clotting. We'll worry about it after I'm no longer under this pole._ Nightwing suggested, trying to worm his way out.

_I've got you._ J'hn announced, lifting the pole and sending it into a large group of approaching ninjas.

_Thanks!_ Nightwing said, standing unsteadily.

_Some ninjas started messing with the machine! I stopped them but it seems they powered it up or something._ Hal informed the group.

_I'll look into it._ Nightwing promised, heading towards the machine, jumping over and knocking out ninjas as he went. By the time Nightwing reached the machine, three quarters of the ninjas had been taken care of. As Nightwing started working on the machine, he felt a blade against his back.

"Now, what might we be doing? Playing with toys at a time like this?" Slade's angry, condescending voice caused Nightwing to freeze.

"I was hoping you'd be fried for a couple more minutes." Nightwing admitted.

"Being convenient. Now, does that sound like me?" Slade removed his sword and Nightwing turned. Slade grabbed his bleeding arm and pulled the young hero to his feet.

"Plan to share your antidote?" Nightwing asked. He appeared relaxed, but he was ready to pounce if he needed to.

"Being helpful. Why, one would think you hadn't spent a year under my guidance at all!" Slade, no longer armed with his broadsword, drew two daggers from his chest harness. Nightwing had lost his eskirma sticks when the pole had hit him, so he was weaponless.

"But you wouldn't attack an unarmed foe, would you?" Nightwing asked. His left foot started sliding up his right leg.

"Around you I always seem to try and be a better person." Slade said, shaking his head in mock shame. Nightwing kicked the knife he kept loosely strapped around his right ankle up out of its sheath. The flash of the blade caught Slade's attention, and Nightwing dropped lower, swing his leg in a long swoop. The blade hit the ground, but Nightwing scooped it off the ground before it could bounce. Slade had jumped up to avoid the leg sweep. He landed heavy. Nightwing kept his shoulders low and sent his legs up to kick at Slade's torso and face. In such close quarters, Slade couldn't dodge. Slade blocked the kicks with ease.

"Sloppy, sloppy. "Slade 'tsked' in the back of his throat.

"You're as bad as my little brother with all that 'tsk'-ing. I swear one day, both of you won't be able to speak normally at all." Nightwing joked, wrapping his legs around Slade's waist. He twisted his torso so his body was aligned. He did this while pulling his body up in a sit up, his fist having twice as much forced into Slade's left cheek. Nightwing bent backwards, releasing his legs, kicking Slade in the chin for good measure.

"Now, that is much better." Slade rubbed his cheek. Nightwing shrugged.

"I'm just pretty awesome in general." Slade raised a white eyebrow.

"My turn." Nightwing jumped into a defensive position as Slade said this. Slade charged forward, a fist going under Nightwing's guard and lifting the young vigilante into the air. Slade, wrapped an arm around Nightwing as he came falling down. Slade grabbed Nightwing's opposite shoulder and spun him around so Nightwing's back was to Slade.

"I much prefer this position." Slade growled into Nightwing's ear. Nightwing slammed his head back, catching Slade's nose. Slade drew Nightwing in tighter. Nightwing felt blood drip into his hair.

_Gross!_ Nightwing thought.

_Are you ok?_ Nightwing was pretty sure it was Flash who was asking.

_ Ah! Maybe not!_ Nightwing cried out. Slade tightened his hold around Nightwing's neck. Nightwing gasped for air, pulling at Slade's arm.

"Don't lose focus, boy!" Slade snapped. He forced Nightwing's chin up. Nightwing coughed as air rushed into his throat. He gasped as a line rubbed his Adam's apple. Slade shoved Nightwing forward. Nightwing stumbled into the machine and gasped as the line around his throat tightened, choking him. Fingers rushed to his neck, trying to loosen the line. Slade yanked the line and Nightwing fell backwards gasping for air.

"Nightwing!" Batman had throne off Bane and charged to the base of the machine. The other heroes had finished off the ninjas and joined Batman. Nightwing was on all fours coughing to get air into his lungs. Slade stood behind him holding the line.

"A bargain? I give you the sex toy; you let us leave with our merchandise." Slade pulled on the line. Nightwing's upper body rose as he tried to lessen pressure on his throat.

_I'm so sorry_. Nightwing's mental voice was croaking. Superman's eyes glowed red.

"Oh, do please try and cut this steel/carbon metal filament line attached to Nightwing's bare skin. It _doesn't_ distribute heat or have a 2,800 degree Fahrenheit melting point, which would take you three minutes to get with you fancy eye lasers, and Nightwing _wouldn't_ get burned within thirty-five seconds." Slade rattled on, smiling in victory. The League would never sacrifice Nightwing. He was too well liked. Superman's eyes returned to their cool blue. Oliver was out of arrows, and J'hn had been advised by Batman to not even attempt any mental manipulation with Slade. Flash was ready to run, if he hadn't just gotten a blade to the thigh. In five minutes he would be able to run, but _not now!_

"We'll trade." Superman said, watching Batman out of the corner of his eye. Batman's shoulders twitched. In relief? In regret? Slade shrugged and tossed his end on the line, which had a weight at the end. Nightwing, who had gouged his neck to get his fingers under the line, looked up and made a whining sound. As superman reached for the line, it went taunt. Turning, the group saw Bane had grabbed the small weight. Bane's smiled oozed evil as he yanked the line. Nightwing yelped and went flying into the group of heroes. Oliver and Barry were taken down. Nightwing flew past them and skidded to a stop by Bane's feet. His gloves protected his fingers from being cut by the line, his fingers had protected his throat form being crushed by the line, but the rest of his neck bore a bleeding red line, and his fingers were seriously bruised, and maybe a few were fractured. Not to mention the line on his throat where he had gouged his neck to get his fingers under the line.

Bane laughed as he shortened the line.

"Well, a birdie on a leash!" Bane pulled Nightwing to his feet, and let him hang a foot off the ground.

Batman growled. He made a move to throw a bat-a-rang at Bane, but held it in his hand longer and twisted, sending the deadly projectile into Slade. Slade had been too busy laughing. The bat-a-rang just pierced the skin on his chest. The beeping promised a much worse promise. As the bat-a-rang exploded, Slade went flying backwards into the machine. Superman took the distraction and sent eye lasers into Bane's bulbous fists. Nightwing dropped to the floor where Flash slid in next to him and together they rolled away.

Bane roared and Slade joined him. Without the ninjas to distract the rest of the group, the two hired hands were quickly brought down. Slade was still a master fighter, throwing Oliver into the machine and giving J'hn a jaw breaking punch before Hal caught the mercenary in a green bubble. Hal then smashed the bubble into a wall, breaking the bubble as he hit the wall. Slade smashed into the wall, completely unconscious.

Superman and Batman took down Bane with a tag team. Batman jumped, using his heavy cape to block Bane's vision as he smashed his heel into the top of Bane's skull. As he finished his jump over Bane, Superman finished with a sucker punch to the face. Bane collapsed in a heap.

"You could set a world record with your vertical jump." Superman commented to Batman as the tied up the addict and the mercenary. Batman gave Superman a look.

"Those records are broken daily by people who have jobs in the circus and mountains everyday. They are only in place to make rich people feel better."

"You're rich." Superman pointed out.

"And I get to jump onto people's faces at night. I'm fine." Batman retorted. The group gathered around Flash and Nightwing. Nightwing was gasping and pulling at the line.

"Hold still." Batman said, bending down with a sharp knife. "I need to find the weak link, be calm. "He said. Nightwing nodded, winced and held still. His breathing was minimal as the line was too tight. His breath was also winy and loud. Batman found the weak link and twisted his knife into the link. The tail of the line snapped off, but it was still tight around Nightwing's throat. Nightwing started to try and say something, but everyone shushed him.

"Hold still chum, I don't want to cut you by accident!" Batman snapped. Nightwing wouldn't hold still and tried to fight the group as they held him down. Batman cursed as the blade caught Nightwing's skin on his neck. Nightwing jerk, from pain this time and the blade was close enough to the chain to catch it. By chance, the line broke and Nightwing took a big gasp before shoving everyone to the side and wheezing,

"Machine!" The machine, which had been ignored, was sparking and making interesting noises.

"Shit. It must have gotten damaged in the fight." Oliver said.

"We should clear the area." Superman said.

"It could destroy 500 squared meters or miles or something right?" Nightwing asked. Superman nodded. "Let me have a crack at it. If I can turn down of turn off the lasers, we'll don't have to worry about evacuating the scientists that live here and alert Luthor." Nightwing's voice was small and raspy. How he was talking astounded Superman, because it must have hurt. He could see heavy bruising forming around the dark red line already.

"Nightwing…" Batman's disapproval was evident in his voice.

"I already have my program in the machine; I just have to activate it." Nightwing assured his surrogate father. Batman hesitated. Nightwing took that hesitation and stood, ready to head to the machine.

"Your arm." Batman said. Nightwing glance down at his still bleeding arm.

"Later." Nightwing was about to take off towards the machine when Flash picked him up and carried him.

"If things get hot, we're out before you can blink." Flash swore. Nightwing nodded, already messing with the machine.

"Come on. Come on. Come on." Batman muttered under breath. They had moved to the exit of the laboratory warehouse.

"They'll be fine." Superman assured Batman. Batman took a step towards the machine. He saw Nightwing's figure stand and Flash grab him. They both shot backwards as the machine sparked. Before Batman could blink, the machine had exploded.

Beams of light burst forth, blinding everyone. Batman cstarted to call out for Nightwing when a beam of light stabbed into his chest. Batman's breath caught in his throat as pain like he had never before felt tore him in two. He felt his skin blasting off his body and his muscles withering. His bones were ground into nothing, and he was gone.

Batman was gone.

* * *

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Wayne Co. Building**

Bruce was all too happy to race out of his office to the Watchtower after a long day of reading and signing papers. He was mildly worried about Clark's requested urgency, but it couldn't be too serious. All of his Arkham foes were in Arkham, and Luthor had been too focused on his new found political career to bother Superman. Ever since the failure of the Invasion, life had been very peaceful for the heroes.

After ten minutes, Batman was storming through the main deck of the Watchtower. Superman met him just outside the main meeting room.

"Bruce, we have a major problem."

"Names." Batman grunted. Superman rolled his eyes.

"_Batman_, we have a serious problem." Superman repeated. Batman nodded a slight smirk in his cheeks. Clark huffed as they walked towards the med-wing.

"What is the problem?" Batman asked, completely into business mode.

"You." Superman said, equally serious.

"What?" Batman exclaimed. He stopped outside the med-room, giving Clark a confused glare.

"You'll see." Superman muttered. Batman followed the Kryptonian into the med-room.

"Why are we in the Watchtower! Diana, I demand you unbind me!" A black-clad figure snarled at the Amazon princess. His furry was almost tangible.

"I don't know who you are." The same princess replied coolly. Her glare was icy. She looked up as Batman and Superman entered the room.

"I'll leave this bastard to you two." She snapped. Her heels clicked as she exited the white room. Superman nodded while Batman just stared at the figure tied to the bed. The figure stared at him right back. Batman found himself in a staring contest for his pride. He glared back at the man tied to the bed. It took seconds for him to get a theory started in his head, and he could tell the other man had as well.

"Um. Well, Batman…" Superman started. He stopped noticing the intense glaring between the two men.

"What." Both men growled.

"Crap. "Superman finished.

"Unbind me/him." The two Batmen ordered. Superman rolled his eyes as he did as requested.

"Leave me be. I need to verify a few things." Batman said monotone. He wouldn't give this copy cat intruder any hints before the interrogation.

"You are very slow. A fraud could have broken out within minutes nad decimated the Watchtower in fifteen minutes."

"You couldn't escape." Batman pointed out. The opposing Batman narrowed his eyes. Superman rubbed his neck.

"Ok. Just spit out your theory before Oliver and Flash get here. You know how they react to… well; whatever you might call this situation." Clark rambled. The two dark knights shared one more glare before turning to Superman.

"I shall begin." Both said at the same time. Superman's shoulders slumped.

"Or, I can guess. Separate dimension? Time travel? This is actually a really good cosplayer/stalker?" Superman listed. The Batmen gave Superman an 'are you stupid' look.

"It is obviously time travel/a dimensional accident." The Batmen snapped. They glared at each other.

"Shit." Superman said. Then his eyes lit up. "I got it! How old are each of you!"

"43."

"33." They both answered. Superman groaned.

"Ok, how about… What is your real name?"

"You bastard! Why would I reveal my secret identity in front of a suspicious character?" The Batmen snarled.

"Bruce." Superman deadpanned. The Batmen snarled identically.

"Uh… how many Robins were there?" if this was time travel, Bruce should have two less Robins in his count by the years.

"Six." Batman growled.

"Three." The guest Batman gave Batman a very confused look. Six Robins? Impossible.

"So, a dimensional accident is correct." Superman concluded. The guest Batman was startled. Superman turned to the guest Batman, who was standing near the cot he had been restrained to. "You are our guest. I'm guessing, because you're Batman, you know you shouldn't be seen and all… are you ok?"

Batman was rubbing his head. He could hear voices…

_Bruce! No! Where is he!_

_Dick! You're bleeding! _

_Bruce!_

The silence was welcoming as the headache faded.

"Yes."

"How did you get here? We need to get you back." Superman gave a disapproving glance to his familiar Batman.

"I am not sure. Nightwing was fixing a machine, and it exploded."

"Nightwing?"

"Yes. Does he exist here?"

"It depends."

"Richard Grayson?" Both Batman and Superman could hear the subtle amount of hope in the guest Batman's voice. They also both froze at the name.

"No. He doesn't exist." Superman said, almost robotically.

"Follow me." Batman growled. "We need to get you to a safe place…"

"I think I'd prefer to help, and if you'd bee so kind, a spare uniform. I am willing to not be 'Batman' here, but I require myself to assist in my most immediate return home." The Guest Batman snarled back. Superman left the room rubbing his temples. Two Batmans. Twice the gloom. Woo.

**Linelinelineline**

Bruce was breathing deeply when the Batman appeared in the small room. He held a small package.

"Alfred had an early suit design in the attic. We fixed it up a bit." He tossed the dark, deep, royal blue uniform to Bruce. Bruce nodded. He ran the material through his fingers.

"Richard Grayson." He said into the darkness. Batman paused at the door. He stepped back and pulled the door closed behind him.

"He doesn't exist."

"If you think your piss poor acting from earlier is going to convince me…"

"I shall refine my statement. He doesn't exist any more." The silence was heavy.

"How… how did he die?" Bruce breathed out the question. Batman sat next to Bruce on the bed.

"It would have been 20 years ago by now…"

"In the circus?" Bruce turned a horrified face onto his counterpart.

"It could have been avoidable. He ran away from the juvenile detention center the morning I went to bring him home…" Batman's voice tapered off. He was lost in sad memories.

"He could be alive…" Bruce offered. He didn't want to think of how Dick, his optimistic, caring, attention-seeking Richard could have survived on the streets; especially after the horror of his parents death. The boy could barely operate. He had been traumatized.

"I assume you know the state of mind he was in. They found an immigrant boy by the docks. He had been beaten to death. He would of starved to death anyway. It was November by the time they found him."

"You know it was him?"

"…yes." Bruce gave Batman a long glance. He knew himself though, and didn't push it.

"Have you ever had a Robin?" He asked. Batman's mouth gave a little jump.

"Yes. Two. Jason Todd and Tim Drake."

"I can see how you could pick up Jason, but how the hell Tim?" Bruce asked. He stood and stripped from his Batman uniform.

"The kid is a stalker. And was an avid Batman fan."

"In my universe, he was obsessed with Robin. Especially…" Bruce glanced at Batman as he pulled up the blue cowl.

"Tim here was also obsessed with Robin, but it was his digging into me and my life that he figured everything out." Batman stood and looked his double over. "We need to think of a name for you. You saw how frustrated Clark was earlier. I also doubt either of us would appreciate going by our real name." Bruce smirked slightly. He had more questions, but it was evident that this Batman was done talking for now.

Bruce looked to his reflection. It was almost impossible to see himself in the darkness of the room. This was a very early suit model. IT hadn't even been personalized yet. Bruce could feel that it had all the updates though. Bruce flexed his arms. With the simple cowl, and dark blue coloring, it reminded Bruce of a very different version of himself that he had once met during a dimensional accident.

"Owlman?" He offered. Batman looked him up and down again.

"Sufficient." He responded. The two exited into the light of the Watchtower.

**Linelinelinelineline**

'Owlman' and Batman were greeted stiffly by the League.

"Welcome to… Here?" Flash said. He smirked at his own confusion. Owlman rolled his eyes.

"Immature as always, Barry." He grunted. Flash just continued to giggle.

"Hey! Are we all the same in your universe! Since this isn't a time travel incident, you can tell us everything!" Flash suddenly burst out. Owlman frowned deeply.

"Why would I tell you anything?" He growled. The League traded shocked looks.

"Um, our Batman tends to share some details… not a lot, but a few." Wonder Woman said. She still eyed Bruce warily.

"I find sharing information is rather troublesome." Owlman said, crossing his arms.

"We have already covered that our respective universes are rather different." Batman explained. Just then, the Watchtower communications line opened up on the window screen. An unfamiliar black, brown and red uniformed young man appeared on screen.

"Red Rob and I have an issue, Superman!" The young man exclaimed. He looked over his shoulder, and scooted to the side to let Red Robin's face appear.

"We'll be in the Watchtower in thirty seconds, just a heads up." Bruce could only assume Red Robin was still Tim Drake, but who was the other kid?

"Understood." Batman replied.

True to their words, the two young vigilantes arrived within thirty seconds.

"Clark. Call the YJ team. We'll need them, and fast." Red Robin announced over the zeta tubes.

"Sure thing Tim." Clark said, securing Bruce's suspicions. He already had an idea of who the new hero could be.

"Sparrow…" Batman started. 'Sparrow' huffed. Batman paused and began again. "Red Sparrow, what happened?" Red Sparrow was staring at Bruce though.

"Who's that?" He asked. Red Robin also stared in confusion.

"Alternate universe Bats." Flash provided.

"How is there a Young Justice team?" Bruce asked. Everyone gave him confused looks now.

"From how it is in my universe, there shouldn't be a YJ team with the people present today." Only the Batman understood what Bruce was implying.

"Wally, now retired, hooked up with Speedy, now Arsenal, and they terrorized Chicago. For their protection, along with Gar, or Aqualad, we started a team for them to train in."

"It has gotten really popular!" Flash added his two cents.

"Not Kaldur?" Bruce asked.

"The Black Manta's son? No. Unfortunately, his father got to him first for betraying him." Clark's answer was regretful. Bruce paused. The Invasion must have gone very differently for these people. Bruce was quiet. He didn't hide his staring at Red Sparrow. He wanted to question the boy, but he would wait for consent. Red Sparrow hesitated, then walked over to Owlman.

"You have questions?" He asked. Clark was busy gathering League members now.

"And you have answers." Bruce responded. Red Sparrow nodded and the two walked a little a ways to speak.

"Are you Jason Todd?" Bruce asked immediately. Red Sparrow scowled.

"Yes."

"How did Batman find you?"

"Um, I was stealing his rims. Jackass told me he would save me since he couldn't save some other kid. He doesn't talk about the other kid much, but it must have to do with the spare suit he has hanging in the cave. The suit was cool. I used that suit as the model to my Robin costume."

"How did you become 'Robin'?"

"Jeesh! This is an interrogation! Bruce, my Bruce, and I were all shalaxing one morning after he brought me in and was trying to trick me into not being his partner. We made a bet, I had to come up with a name in two minutes, or I couldn't go with him. I saw a Robin in the trees. Bruce, told me about some religion of Robins being rebirth and shit. I swang with it."

"Why…why did you stop being Robin?" Bruce asked. Jason paused, hearing the hesitation in Owlman's voice.

"Joker had my mom. I had to get her. Batman tried to hold me back. I ran out and he chased me. I had yelled at him and ran out. I should have snuck out. I wouldn't have been able to save her from the explosion if I had…"

"No. If you had snuck out you would have died." Bruce said. His intense stare unnerved Jason. It didn't take Jason long to figure out why.

"Oh. Well, after him stopping me, and my mom dying alone… I couldn't stay with him. I was too angry." Jason whispered.

"How old were you?"

"16."

"How old are you?"

"25."

"What about Timmy?"

"Timmy?"

"Red Robin? Why isn't he Robin still?" Jason laughed.

"Interrogate the replacement for that!" Jason spun and walked away. Bruce watched him.

_So, that's what Jason would be like if I hadn't failed him._

"I assume you'll question me next?" Tim was right next to Bruce.

"Why did you stop being Robin?" Bruce started. Tim snorted.

"Please, do you expect any sensible 23 year old to run around like a traffic light?" Bruce had to stifle his smile. Here seemed a happier world for his younger children. But… Dick…

"That and Batman's _real_ son was too annoying to put up with."

"Who?"

"He's been around three years now. He's mellowed out a bit. He is grounded to the manor for failing a test last week. And for him it's finals week. He has to score great to make it up to Bats." Tim concluded. Bruce nodded. His son?

"Yup. Six little traffic lights to follow the big Bat. Jason, me, Stephanie, Damian, and Carrie. Though Carrie… she got in the way of one of Talia's schemes for Damian…She didn't make it." Tim was downcast. Bruce cast an expert eye over this young man. Carrie and Tim must have been close.

"And don't get me started on the batgirls!" Tim exclaimed, forcing happiness.

"Batgirls?" Tim stopped. He flushed.

"Damn. Though it might not, I'm kind of spoiling things for you aren't I? I'm turning into Steph." The fond way Tim said Stephanie's name gave Bruce some ideas.

"Yes." He said. He didn't want to hear anymore anyway. He couldn't believe it. How, how could have ever lived without Dick? How did he gather so many children and drag them into his dark life?"

"Bruce," Tim interrupted his sulking, "I'm assuming that one major detail between your life and this world is different, and you can't believe how this world survived." Bruce nodded. Tim kept his eyes focused on his Batman, who was talk with Clark, his face in a frustrated scowl. "I did some snooping a few years back, and I learned one event caused my Bruce to become open. One event, besides his parent's death, made him so empathetic to young children's plight. He always said… for the Last Flying Grayson. The one I couldn't' save."

"I'm not sure in my world, saving him helped him." Bruce mumbled under his breath. Tim didn't hear him.

"My Bruce, well, I don't think he ever got over that. I mean, that's how he found Jason. He was retracing what he thought might be the kid's last steps…" Tim was cut off as Clark called everyone to attention.

"We have a class three emergency. Wonder Woman and I have created three teams to take care of this. Team 3: Wondergirl, Blue Beetle, M'gann, Kon-El and Red Robin. You guys are headed to Louisiana. Because of the nature your job, you will need to leave immediately and be briefed on the ride over to prevent anymore damage and loss of life. Go." The selected group ran through the zeta tubes, where they ended up in Mount Justice and boarded the Bio-ship. Superman turned to the remained heroes gathered.

"John Stewart, King Orrin, Dr. Fate, along with Wonder Woman; you guys are Team 2 and will be heading to Hong Kong for defensive maneuvers. It appears this is the city being targeted. Head over immediately." Superman paused for a breath, in which Batman interrupted.

"I expect you will inform everyone why we are listening to your rather ambiguous orders." It was not a question. Superman's eyes lit up in realization.

"I apologize. The reason why is not yet clear to us, but it appears Ra's a Ghul is targeting an oil company in Hong Kong that had a serious oil spill last year. Knowing Ra's, he has a larger plan in mind, but all we know now is that he is planning to rob Starlabs of their newest laser model. This one is rumored, though not yet tested up to scale, to be able to reflect off a special satellite and incinerate fifty square miles on a designated section of Earth within twenty minutes of it being turned on if it has been preprogrammed." Superman met Batman's cloaked eyes.

Batman frowned. This laser, in his mind, shouldn't have been created, but Luthor was quite skilled at creating what shouldn't be created. Even if the end result was positive, most of what Luthor created shouldn't have been created.

But Ra's a Ghul? Yes the man was an environmentalist, but this was sloppy, and hasty, and not as intricate as Ra's ever planned. There must be more, but by looking into Clark's eyes, Batman knew the laser threat was imminent, so figuring out the rest would have to be put on hold.

Bruce however was practically slack jawed. He knew. He friggn' KNEW. This. This could send him home!

"Owlman?" Bruce blinked, noticing the room was emptying. Superman quickly glanced at Batman, but continued on. "I'd like you to come with us. There is a high possibility that Ra's has hired Deathstroke to help him. The two have pretty close connections. "

"And why would this interest me?" Bruce filed the information away for later use. It might help knowing Slade like working for Ra's.

"If Deathstroke is there, his…partner will be there." Bruce raised an eyebrow.

"Against Renegade, any help will be great." Oliver said, almost pleadingly.

"I shall come with you then." Bruce said.

"We must leave right now." Red Sparrow said, and the group headed towards the zeta beams.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

The plane ride was silent. Bruce was sitting with his arms crossed and eyes closed. He was mentally storing everything he had heard since he had arrived. He was mildly shocked that so many children would sacrifice their lives for this dark, hard, painful life. Bruce had also been surprised by something else. This Batman. This Batman was… happier? Bruce assumed it was because Jason never died. There could also be more. Since Dick was…gone here, the terrors that Bruce could remember the young boy going through can't have happened. Two-face had never almost killed him, which was a big one. Zucco never tried to hunt him down. Bruce hated remembering how the kid had cried when the threatening letters hidden as happy consolation cards had arrived for the boy. There had never been the feeling of letting someone who would always trust you, always come back to you, and always love you, down. It also appeared that Jason's and Tim's relations with this Batman were much nicer.

Bruce opened his eyes as Clark announced they were nearing their destination. Only another fifteen minutes…

Something bugged Bruce though. This world. Things that seemed to have been entirely influenced by Dick had still happened. Bruce couldn't believe it at all. Wally had experimented with the chemicals because he had been influenced by the first Robin. Sure, Jason might have done that… but by then Wally would have been 17, more likely 18. Even for a speedster, he would have been too mature to play around with chemicals like that. And Roy. Oliver had taken in the poor kid after Bruce had publically taken in Dick. Something else had to have influenced the man. And King Orrin not taking in both Gar and Kaldur? Well, that one was a little more outside the 'Dick Grayson Influence' zone.

There were other issues as well. Conner, or Kon-El, either name, Bruce had recognized the kid. Dick, with Wally and Kaldur had discovered the clone in Cadmus. That, Bruce knew _had_ to have had Dick. He had figured out the timeline of everything in this world already, and according to everyone, Wally and _Roy_ had found Conner five years after Dick Grayson's death. The next year the first Robin had appeared. A year after that, the YJ was founded. This… everything was _wrong!_

"You are having troubled thoughts. "J'hn said. His voice breaking the heavy silence. Bruce nodded.

"I am still having many issues with…some occurrences here."

"Would you like some clarification?" J'hn offered. "We still have time to talk."

"I, wish to know how Conner was discovered."

"Conner? Oh right, Kon-El's human name." Clark said. Both of the Batmen raised a slightly accusing eyebrow. "Sorry!" Clark said defensively, "I tend to only call him by his Kryptonian name!"

"It is a pretty interesting story!" Oliver laughed. "I remember when I was reminiscing with Roy, he was so shocked he had been working with a villain!" Oliver laughed.

"A villain?" Bruce asked. Batman answered.

"Renegade." He didn't expand. It was the second time Bruce had heard about 'Renegade.'

"Oliver, how did you even pick up Roy?" Oliver stopped laughing.

"I almost didn't. I was at an archery competition. It had been a year since the Grayson's kid's death. I already knew Batman then, so I felt bad for the guy. When they announced the kid's death, they also announced about how 'Playboy Bruce Wayne' was going to adopt the kid. I…I sort of understood. That feeling of total excitement, then the rug out from under your feet. The world likes to through shit at you sometimes." Everyone nodded slightly in agreement. "Anyway, at this competition, I saw this boy, he was 11, and he was out-shooting the high-schoolers. I sense they were about to do something bad so I went up and talked to the kid. I couldn't stop thinking about Wayne and Grayson. The kid didn't talk much. It didn't take much to see how skinny the kid was. I wondered how he paid to enter the competition. The kid won, easy. I won my section as well. When I was walking out, I saw the kid next to a car, beaten up and crying. When I walked over he tried to act tough. I asked him if he had a place to go and clean up. He shook his head home. I asked him if he wanted to come with me. He called me a perv, but came anyway. Now, I've never been, nor will ever be as paranoid as Batman. Roy found me out almost immediately. He demanded I let him join. He wanted to protect the kids like him. I remember I couldn't kick him out because I kept thinking about the Grayson kid. I still can't figure out why the kid would run away knowing he was about to be adopted by a millionaire." Oliver ended his story. The cabin of the plane was silent.

Bruce was surprised, and evidently so was Batman. Bruce had never realized his team members thought about his actions and probably worried about him as much as Oliver had just said. The looks on the other's faces said they were the same as Oliver. Bruce, and Batman, was astounded.

"What about Wally?" Bruce asked. Flash smiled brightly.

"That turd." He started. "So, I had just married Iris, and met Wally. The kid was obsessed with Flash. He was…13, maybe 14 when we met. Of course, he didn't figure me out right away, light a certain archer." Flash yelped as a pen hit his head. "Touchy. Anyway, by the time Speedy had arrived on the scene... Hmm… Kind of a long time after finding him, eh Ollie?"

"I wanted him fully trained. It took awhile." Oliver muttered.

"At least you didn't abandon him on an island for five years for his training." Flash charged on, ignoring Oliver's cry of outrage, "Well, Wally was an enthusiast. He was also very, very impressed with Speedy. And Robin. Jason had just hit the scene then six months later we have Speedy, he wanted in. he was 16 by then. Somehow, the kid found out my secret ID. He messed around in my lab and BOOM! Kid Flash! The three met up eventually and the rest is history!"

_So things took a bit longer on this side…_Bruce mused.

"And Kon-El." Clark started. Soft smiles filled the cabin.

"Guys you're making me sick with your nostalgia." Jason groaned.

"Are you embarrassed?" Flash teased. He yelped again as chalk hit him in the head.

"NO!" Jason shouted. "I'll tell the story since _I_ was there." Bruce turned to give Jason his full attention.

"Anyway," Jason began, "Wally, Roy and I were bored one day."

"How were you bored! We had just taken you guys to see the meeting room in the Hall of Justice!" Flash cried out. Jason held up chalk threateningly. Flash kept quiet.

"Anyway, we were bored and ticked. We wanted to see the Watchtower. That hadn't happened. The League got called to a major disaster of some sort, and a small lab fire was going unchecked. Well, being the good kids we were, Roy, Wally and I decided to go check it out."

"Good kids my ass." Oliver grumbled. Jason continued.

"So, we arrive, but the fire looks like it is under control. Well, we head inside anyway. People could have been trapped. We were looking around when Wally screamed like a baby. Roy and I turned, just to find this black suited… I'm not quote sure what he was wearing, but he was in black. I'm guessing he was 14, maybe 15. He was older than me, even if he wasn't any taller. Anyway, this jackass is just sitting on Wally's shoulders. He was completely silent. He had a weird mask on. He didn't attack though. Apparently he was light, because Wally didn't have difficulties carrying him. We just kind of toted him along. God I hate to admit it, but the silent boy saved our asses so many times it isn't funny. He conveniently disappeared when we got captured, and when the League showed up. Asshole."

"So, you guys didn't know who the kid was?"

"Well, we didn't figure it out until three years back." Clark said.

"What happened three years ago?" Bruce asked.

"There were issues in Gotham. I discovered a cult within the city. They had trained assassins, and were very troublesome. One was particularly hard to deal with as he felt he had a personal history with me. He kept saying I killed off his blood. He was very troublesome." Batman said, looking at the dials from the captain's chair. Clark was co-piloting.

"Yeah. Ever since that 'cult' was destroyed, this kid, who seemed to be the only one that wasn't an undead warrior, ran off with Deathstroke." Jason checked his belt.

"Undead warriors?" Bruce was skeptical. Batman and Jason just nodded but said no more. Bruce assumed a couple, unpleasant, incidents had happened three years ago.

"We call the kid Renegade now."

"Why?"

"One, he likes the name." Flash said.

"Two, he doesn't really do the good/evil thing."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you never really saw him until about three years ago. Then he showed up a lot. Sometimes he kicked your ass, and sometimes he helped it." Hal said, piping up for the first time.

"It's really kind of sad that kid got paired with Deathstroke." Clark mumbled.

"Why?" Bruce had still heard the Kryptonian.

"I don't know how, but the guy is _nice_. He won't attack your back. I'm not saying he won't sneak attack you, but he doesn't attack an unarmed person, a downed person, or an innocent." Hal said.

"So, he has morals." Bruce summarized. Everyone shook their heads.

"He stops muggers, rapes; he even stopped a bank robbery before I got there once." Jason said. Bruce creased his eyebrows.

"I swear, once he made sure an old lady got out of a burning building ok, almost killing himself in the fire." Flash spewed out.

"The kid waits until you've caught your breath to attack, he doesn't kill." Oliver continued to list.

"Yeah, that is probably the biggest thing." Hal agreed.

"He was in a cult, and is with Deathstroke, but doesn't kill?" Bruce tried to figure this out. Who might this Renegade have been in his world?

"Well, I'm not saying he hasn't killed, but he seems to try to avoid it." Jason said. The plane went silent.

"He talks a lot." Hal said. they were less than five minutes away from landing.

"He'll strike up a conversation if you're sitting on a roof, and never attacks first, unless Slade orders him to." Oliver said.

"If you do talk to him, it is really weird. I mean, he just chatters!" Bruce frowned deeper. This person was sounding familiar. Batman frowned as he watched Bruce.

"Just a five minute conversation, not even that and you can tell," Clark started to get ready to land. Batman had to turn back to the controls. "You can tell, the kid is _just nice."_

* * *

_**Well? I'm hoping everyone is still enjoying this!**_

_**Please review!**_


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Thanks to everyone reading and reviewing! **

**I don't own DC **

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

The plan flew in and landed silently. As the group exited, the plane went into camouflage mode.

"Do you have a plane like this from your dimension?" Flash whispered. Bruce, through his makeshift mask, gave Flash a deadly glare of irritation.

"I take that as a yes." Flash squeaked. Batman smacked the back of Flash's head.

"Let's go." He whispered.

"You won't set up a mental link?" Bruce asked. The group paused.

"A what?" Clark asked.

"J'hn can connect us on a mental plane so we can just think the words we want to say and we don't have t worry about whispers being heard." Bruce explained. He glanced at Jason.

"The YJ team should have perfected the method by now." Jason turned away.

"We tried it. It just…we couldn't… I guess we have some old trust issues." He finished almost inaudible. Bruce was astounded. There were trust issues in the team still? It had been around for 13 years by now.

"How?" Bruce found himself saying. He just couldn't believe it. He suddenly though of everything that he knew total silence had saved the team. How had they gotten anything done?

"We made it work." Jason grumbled. Bruce shook his head.

"Did you guys have an Invasion?" He asked. Batman turned to face his double.

"The time for questions is over. We must hurry as to not lose the machine. If you are right in this machine being why you are here, we can also get you home." Batman sounded frustrated. Bruce could only imagine why.

_It appears my universe has its own advantages. A team without trust, it couldn't work._

* * *

Sneaking in had been easy. Bruce hadn't doubted that. He was surprised at how stealthy Jason could get. In his world, Jason hardly ever really tried to be quiet. He was very confrontational.

Bruce hadn't realized he was leading the group until they were scanning for guards on the roof of the appropriate building. Batman had placed a hand on his shoulder, a questioning look on his face.

"You should lead from here on." Bruce admitted. He saw Superman and Hal hide a smirk as Batman nodded. Using their own, various means, the group entered the warehouse. Jason, Batman and Bruce reached the ground at record speed. They were disconnecting their lines from their belts when a flying projectile pierced Jason's shoulder.

"ARGH!" Jason cried out, gripping his shoulder. He was panting heavily and blinking rapidly. Blood seeped through his fingers.

"Glad you could join us." A low, honeyed voice echoed throughout the room. The disembodied voice was connected to the tall figure that stepped into the light shed by the moon through a high window.

"Slade." Batman growled. Slade's eyes flickered to Bruce.

"A guest? A new hero? Curious." He crooned. The lights above their heads flickered as they had been turned on. Bruce looked around, waiting for Bane to appear.

"Batman!" The gravelly voice of Bane deafened Slade's dramatic entrance. The gigantic drug lord stepped forward. The League gathered closer to Batman, Jason, and Bruce.

"Where is Renegade?" Hal demanded. They wanted everyone where they could see them.

"My Renegade?" Slade asked. He lifted his masked head up, looking in the rafters. "I'm not sure. He is supposed to be here. Come, Show yourself, my child!" Slade called out.

Out of the corner of his eye, Bruce saw a movement in the corner shadows of the warehouse. As the lights snapped on fully, a figure landed halfway between the villains and the heroes.

"Evening!" The young figure called out congenially. Bruce gasped as if he had been punched in the gut.

Renegade was short compared to Slade and Bane. He looked six feet tall , but Bruce knew he was 5'10 ½". The kid had impressive boots on.

He wore an armored suit. The body suit was fully black; black metal plates, similar to Slade's uniform, wrapped around his shins. His thighs didn't appear to have armor. He wore a black belt with multiple pouches. The chest was also black. A metal of some sort ran across his pecks. On each side, the metal ran down to meet the belt. As Renegade shifted, the metal showed to run under the fabric of the body suit. One could assume the metal on the shins connected to the metal strips somehow. They would be wrong. The metal also ran up the back of Renegade's neck. It created a turtleneck collar on the back. He had shoulder pads and gauntlets with claws reaching over his three middle fingers. Fabric rode above the metal on Renegade's neck. It left the top of his head open, but created a cowl-like covering of the top half of his face. His long hair was pony-tailed above the head wrap. The mask part of the head-piece had a sharp point at the nose. Two sharp points also fell down to his cheekbones.

"Renegade." Batman growled. Renegade gave a careless wave.

"Hey Batman! Red Sparrow! Green Arrow, and Lantern and Superman! Martian Manhunter too! Damn! Everyone came to party!" Renegade's orotund voice was too familiar to Bruce. He felt his headache returning. And the voices.

_We, we have to do it again! We have to get him back!_

_Are you an idiot! We have to figure out how to stop your bleeding you idiot!_

_But… Batman!_

"Hey, who's the new guy?" Renegade asked. Bruce snapped to attention. This kid. No, he wasn't a kid anymore. There was no doubt in Bruce's mind. Even though he was ten, maybe eleven years older, he still had the same mannerisms, the same smile, the same… aura. It infuriated Bruce to see had Renegade looked back to Slade.

"It took out the guards and scientists like you told me too." He reported. He didn't smile when he said that. Bruce felt a small amount of relief. Bruce looked to his right a locked eyes with Batman. Bruce was positive that Batman, from observing Bruce, had figured out who Renegade was. Bruce tilted his head slightly. Batman nodded.

Relaxing his stance, Bruce stood and took a step forward.

"What are you doing!" Jason hissed. The others gave Bruce a strange look as well.

"Richard. Richard John Grayson." He said. Bruce's voice was practically dead. Renegade froze. Slade even reacted in surprise. Renegade turned to look at Bruce. His mask didn't have whites over the eyes so his signature blue eyes were a window into his mind for Bruce. Bruce wasn't sure what he saw though. The kid look alarmed, terrified, and slight relieved?

"So. I guess I'm figured out!" Renegade tried to regain some bravo, but he was shaken, everyone could tell.

"Well, This just got fucking interesting." Jason grinned.

* * *

**I realize these last two chapters are shorter, if that bothers you, sorry. I've recently realized volume can't replace the story. Please bear with me and review!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

What made no

* * *

thing easier was the addition of the ninjas. Bruce felt like someone had hit rewind as the other heroes burst out to take down the threats. He let Jason and Batman rush by him. He blinked as Jason faced Bane and Batman faced Slade. Renegade and Bruce faced off.

"So," the young man walked closer so he wouldn't have to shout over the din of fighting. "You know me…" He tilted his head to the left. His voice was soft and unhurried, "But I don't know you." His head tilted to the right now. Bruce and Renegade were a foot apart. Renegade reached out in front of him. His fingers slipped under the cowl and started to lift. Bruce snatched Renegade's hand.

"Truly, who I am is of no importance to you." Bruce said. Renegade frowned.

"Wrong. The world has thought me dead for 21 years. I've not had to worry about anyone knowing my name. I've never had to hide. You just gave away some serious information." Renegade's hands rested on his hips.

"Batman already had it figured out."

"Did he? I'm sure your timely appearance had nothing to do with it." Renegade rolled his eyes. Bruce frowned deeper.

"Why did you run?" Bruce asked. He felt it wouldn't take much to drag Renegade to the 'good' side. He just had to find where the boy's life went to hell… and…shit. Bruce had no idea how, but he knew he had to get this Richard Grayson and this universe's Bruce Wayne to be on good terms.

"Dear, dear… whoever you are. I can't just tell you my life story!" Renegade laughed. It was so familiar, but twisted. It sounded almost as if Renegade was in pain. "You have to earn it!"

_He never attacks first… Unless Slade tells him to._

Bruce remembered this piece of information. As Renegade drew a short katanna from the sheath on his back; Bruce considered that that rule only applied to people Renegade recognized. Bruce barely had his armored gauntlets up in time to keep the katanna from slicing him in two.

"In the mean time, who might you be?" Richard swung his sword parallel to the floor, trying to get under Bruce's arm. Bruce jumped back and growled. This wasn't Richard. Richard never aimed to so seriously hurt, just cripple temporarily.

_Damn! We need a second blood-bag!_

_Fuck…_

_Stay awake Dick. It's ok…_

Bruce took a glancing blow to his shoulder during his searing headache. He couldn't figure out what the voice were. Why was he hallucinating his son injured? Now of all time?

Another sword strike bounced off his uniform. Bruce grunted at the strength behind the swing. The blade had scratched some of the armor on Bruce's shoulder with a nasty his. The blade had been turned towards him. Renegade, for Richard would never aim the blade at anyone, was trying to kill. He was fully focused on his mission and nothing else. For a second, Bruce wondered if his own Richard had ever gotten like this.

The momentary distraction allowed Renegade to add another cut on Bruce's arm. Bruce was panting heavily, mostly dodging. Bruce felt his insides grow cold when he realized he could barely do more than dodge. He needed to get in close. Bruce was better than Richard at close hand to hand combat.

But that was a Richard that had been raised to not kill and had been always raised by Batman. Still, Bruce found himself reading Renegade's movements easily. The kid wasn't as unique when fighting. He was extremely predictable once Bruce had found the kid's rhythm. _His_ Richard hardly ever fought with rhythm. A more correct statement would be that _his_ Richard could change his rhythm, could change the pace of the fight practically at will. Bruce wondered vaguely if it was because he had encouraged the more acrobatic fighting style Nightwing used. Or maybe it was because, when very young, Richard had gotten to see a variety of fighting styles.

"Don't ignore me!" Renegade called out with a smile; bring the sword down over Bruce's head as he flipped over his head. Bruce raised his hand in anticipation and deflected the blade once a gain. Even if he could read the kid, it was still hard to fight him.

* * *

Bane and Jason were dancing around each other carefully. Bane had already given Jason a large bruise on the jaw, which Jason had repaid with giving Bane a black eye. Both men preferred force to skill when fighting. Jason was finding that Bane easily out-force him. Bane was just too strong. Jason growled realizing he would have to out-wit the giant he was facing. He wished that would be easy. Bane was smart, until he started dosing up. Jason had to get Bane to dose up. As soon as that happened, Jason could easily leap around the bastard and knock him out quickly.

"Pathetic birdy…" Bane growled, "Stop playing around!"

"Oh buddy, you asked for it!" Jason cried, leaping into action.

* * *

Batman and Slade started just facing each other off. None of the other leaguers came near Slade. Batman growled, drawing a bat-a-rang and a letting the knuckles of his glove grow little spikes. Slade just smirked in amusement.

"Are you going to actually try to hurt me for once? One might think you're angry tonight, Bruce." Slade dropped his voice to hiss out Batman's name. Batman feinted to the right, and took a swing with his sharp knuckles. Slade dodge, but had to twist immediately as the bat-a-rang skimmed over his shoulder. Slade hissed in pain.

"Conversational as always." Slade kept his calm. The two engaged. Both Slade and Batman preferred to go in and fight fist to fist. Renegade seemed to prefer to use two handed weapons to give him some extra reach. The double, short weapons also allowed him to leap around and hook onto various hangings and swing constantly. Jason was like Batman and loved to just throw himself into a fight. Tim, starting much later than was probably good, learned to fight with the bo staff. It gave him a center of balance. He made the weapon deadly. Then Stephanie, as a Robin she had like the bo staff, but now she fought hand to hand. Her style was full of gymnastics. Damian used a sword. An extremely dull sword that was basically a metal stick, but he used a sword. The single, full length katanna danced through the air. Damian made the deadly weapon look like a ribbon in the moonlight. And Carrie. Carrie was all about gadgets. Her whole life was about finding a way to advance herself to be at the other's level. Batman squeezed his eyes shut for a second thinking about this.

Knowing how people fought also meant he knew who was best suited to win a fight against the other. So far, only Stephanie had had any chance against Renegade. Her limber body keeping up with his and her lack of fear when leaping around challenging his won. Against Slade though, Cassandra was probably the best. Bruce wished both girls were present. When he faced Slade, it was like throwing two bricks against each other. If one luckily hit the other with a corner, the hit one would break.

Batman took a quick glance around him. He released a fast stream of air as he ducked under Slade's sword. He growled. A couple flips back from each of them gave the two dueling men a breather. Batman returned to glancing around. Jason was using his superior speed to bug the heck out of Bane. Multiple small jabs had formed dark bruises on the dark man's skin. Jason had a crazy grin that worried Batman, but he was satisfied with the condition of the fight. The other Leaguers were having few issues with the ninjas. Mostly their issues stemmed with not killing the people trying to kill them. He eyes trailed to the guest Bruce and Renengade. Batman wanted to smack himself in the face as he watched the fight.

_That_ Bruce Wayne/Batman couldn't successfully fight Renegade. _That _Bruce had grown up with Richard, had trained him, had known him. _That _Bruce was obviously having issues fight Renegade because the two Richards were too similar. Batman was yanked out of his musings by barely blocking a blow from Slade's sword off his gauntlets.

"Almost got you there." Slade teased. He pulled back his sword and rested it on his armored shoulder. "One nick is all it would take." Batman frowned.

"You know I never play fair." Slade laughed darkly.

"Poisoned blade?" Batman asked gruffly. Slade smiled in satisfaction. IT was no secret the mercenary got off on facing opponents that he thought were promising. He got off on having to fight for his life. It was why Batman had such issues with the mercenary. The man fought to kill so that his opponents would have to do the same to stay alive. Too many of his wards had almost fallen into Slade's trap.

"It's a lovely little concoction I cooked up. It prevents coagulation and spreads through the blood system like a cancer. It's worse than the final stages of any leukemia. Guaranteed death." Slade resembled a five year old child talking about a favorite toy.

"And if you didn't want to kill your opponent?" Batman asked. He wondered if there was an antidote. He had a feeling it would be needed tonight.

"When have I never not wanted to kill someone?" Slade sneered. Batman's blood ran cold, but he hid his fear. In Slade's own way, he had just said there was no antidote. Batman couldn't get cut. Slade's eye gleamed in victory. He knew he had an advantage.

"What about Renegade? Does he use the poison?" Batman asked. He had seen the cuts on the other Bruce's arms. He didn't know if the poison was fast acting or slow acting, but he was worried for his counterpart.

"Unfortunately, after seeing my creation's effects once, he refused to use it." Batman snarled. That could either mean the poison had a very messy effect, or that it caused a lot of screaming. In the past three years, Batman had observed that Renegade was sadistic. The kid did things efficiently and as cleanly as possible.

"You are an asshole." Batman couldn't keep from growling out. Slade smiled his classic sadistic smile.

"Let us go beyond the petty insults and," Slade raised his sword to charge. Batman took his chance. He dropped into a crouch and jumped up and forward. His fist with the spikes collided with Slade's jaw. Before blood could splatter the cement floor, Batman spun to add extra force to his elbow into Slade's stomach. The sword dropped behind Slade as the mercenary double forward. Batman took half a step back and slammed his steel-tied boot into Slade's shoulder, sending the mercenary fly backwards. Slade crashed into part of the assembly line the laser machine as on. Slade didn't move. Batman panted with satisfied, and than ran off to help Bruce against Renegade.

Batman noted he had not intervened in this second fight a second too late. Renegade was somehow able to jump around people endlessly, leaving them exhausted and dizzy. It appeared this Bruce was somewhat used to fighting someone like Renegade, but it still was exhausting. Batman slipped behind his counterpart and blocked the falling sword by crossing his gauntlets.

"Ah. The original grouchy one showed up." Nightwing whined, making a pouty face. Batman wrenched his gauntlets apart, sending the sword up in the air, but Renegade kept his grip. He drew back slightly. He seemed to understand that the fight had just turned against him.

The two dark knights faced the red and black clad figure. Renegade's open hand slowly raised above his head. He was reaching for the second sword. Both Batmen widened their eyes in realization. IF Renegade grabbed the second blade, it meant he was getting serious.

"Richard. Stop." Batman ordered. He knew his voice was commanding. He also knew Renegade had been programmed to respond to commands. He beat down his smile as Renegade's hand stopped moving, but it didn't lower.

"Am I going to get another, 'you're not evil, don't steal/kill' speech? Has that ever worked? On anyone? Hell, I've never been interested, neither has Selina." The Batmen growled. "Just saying." Renegade smiled. He knew how to press people's buttons.

"I still believe we can help you." Batman said. Bruce glanced to his counterpart. Did he really sound that gravelly when he was trying to be intimidating? Renegade rolled his bright blue eyes.

"Yeah, sure you do." Renegade relaxed his arm slightly. The two Batmen sighed lightly. Batman was thinking hard. If he could get Renegade to help them, and maybe stick around after… maybe he could save the boy he failed all those years ago.

"What has Slade done for you?" Batman asked. Renegade paused. This method was new.

"Besides saving me from the self-annihilation of the Court of Owls after you took out the Talons?" Renegade asked. Batman cursed under his breath. Renegade must feel he still owes Slade.

"Yes." Bruce answered. Renegade gave him a bored glare.

"Well…what do I call you?" Renegade asked.

"Owlman will do. Or-"

"Owlman? Eh, I've heard worse names. Well, what has Slade done for me? Taken care of me since the Owls died,"

"One could say he's capture you." Batman countered.

"He's trained me,"

"He's made you comfortable with killing." Bruce countered. Renegade snarled.

"Assholes! If you just wanted to hear your own words, why did you ask me a question?" He snarled. He glanced around; apparently realizing Slade was nowhere is sight. "Where is Slade?" Renegade questioned. He had tensed up again.

"He left you." Batman lied. Renegade jerked. Bruce frowned. It seemed no matter where, or why, Richard hated being left alone.

"He said he wouldn't." For once Renegade's voice was small. The mercenary's apprentice stopped focusing on the figures in front of him and began scanning the room. He couldn't find Slade.

"I promise you, Richard, we can help you. You won't be alone, you don't have to kill. You'll be safe." Batman insisted. Renegade laughed harshly.

"You couldn't protect me enough to save me from Slade's rage for running from a fight." Renegade's eyes had a fire behind them.

"We can and will." Batman fired back. The fire in Renegade's eyes darkened.

"Fool!" He hissed. As he spoke, his left hand rose to his shoulders, reaching for the second sword. "Slade doesn't stop. He will kill everyone in Gotham just to lure you out and kill you. Then, he will find me. After he has found me, he won't let me die. I'll be chained to a table and beaten, cut, raped, and maybe even burned if he's feeling creative." Renegade's voice had dropped an octave. Had what he been saying wasn't so dark, Bruce might have thought Renegade was trying to seduce him and his counterpart. Next to him, Batman tensed and barely held back a growl. The way Renegade spoke suggested he had experienced this.

"Any hell you can think of, he can make it worse." The voice had dropped lower. It was no longer seductive, it was gravelly with anger. Both Batmen drew their bat-a-rangs, half a second too late. Renegade drew his second sword and jumped, leaping over his opponents, dragging his swords behind him to hopefully leave some nasty gashes.

Batman and his counterpart ducked, and barely avoided injury.

"Let me introduce you to my hell. My daily life. What I've thrived in!" Renegade's eyes lit up again. His smiled was twisted. He dove in-between the two, dark men, splitting them up almost immediately. He rolled over his shoulders towards Batman, swiping at the man's feet before rolling backwards. He didn't wait and dove towards Bruce's feet. Both men had to jump back and regain their balance.

'What do you know of my life!" Renegade screamed. "When have you ever cared!"

Renegade didn't stop. It was as if he hadn't just been bouncing over and fighting Bruce for ten minutes before this. Renegade kept his attacks low, mostly trying to keep his opponents off balance. As Batman tried to anticipate another low attack, Renegade popped up and punched him the face.

Turning back over his right shoulder, Renegade faced Bruce. Renegade jumped forwards onto his hands and propelled himself into Bruce's chest. Batman had stumbled back and was pinching his bleeding nose as he looked up at the predicament his counterpart was in. Renegade was on Bruce's chest, both blades pointed at his neck. Renegade raised the blades for a killing strike. A gargled cry echoed through the warehouse. Renegade looked over and saw Jason stumble back. Bane, fully dosed was falling forwards, jerking with electricity. Jason was rubbing his chest where Bane had punched him before the taser had been turned on. Jason stumbled backward, panting heavily. A shadow was approaching Jason's back.

Renegade was distracted. Bruce threw the smaller man off his chest. The swords clattered against the cement. The Batmen were ready to attack again, but Renegade had taken off towards Jason.

"Jason!" Batman hollered.

But it was too late.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Jason!" Batman hollered. But it was too late.

Jason turned to the voice, still catching his breath when a heavy weight slammed into his back. Jason stumbled forward, coughing.

It was as if all noise in the world had been turned off. The League had taken care of the ninjas, finally, and was ready to assist the batfamily. It allowed the sound of something like plastic being pierced to echo through the warehouse.

Jason turned slowly, eyes wide behind his mask. The back of Renegade was facing him. Renegade's knees were shaking, and he shuffled his feet to stay standing.

Renegade's mouth was open as he faced the last shadow standing. Slade's classic orange was a beacon to everyone else in the room. The two glared each other down until Renegade coughed, retching over the blade.

"Why…" Jason croaked unsteadily. He stood. Renegade laughed hoarsely.

"Don't attack a man's back." He said weakly, gripping his stomach. His hands didn't touch the open wound. Renegade didn't break eye contact with Slade.

"Weak! I knew you were always too weak!" Slade snarled. Slade pressed forward, his sword pressing deeper into Renegade's stomach. Renegade's face twisted with pain. Batman saw a new light in Renegade's eyes. He knew about the poison. Batman jumped forward to stop what was about to happen. His movement was like hitting the play button. Slade turned his head slightly to see what had moved, but he didn't let that stop his actions. Slade leaned forward. Jason blanched as the sword suddenly burst through Renegade's back. The hilt rubbed against Renegade's stomach.

"You have failed!" Slade hissed, a small dagger in his hand. Jason was up and moving. As Batman approached, Jason was besides the mercenary and his apprentice, snatching the knife out of Slade's hands. Slade's hate-filled eye turned on Jason.

Before a command or insult could be said, Slade gurgled. Jason stumbled back as a spray of blood burst from the ironic smiling shape across Slade's neck. Renegade held a smaller knife in his hand. Slade's body slumped backwards. His one hand still tightly around his sword's handle. Renegade stumbled backwards himself. He fell backwards as the sword fell from his gut. Jason just barely caught him in time. Slade made horrible gurgling noises as he suffocated and bled out.

"No! Quick! The plane!" Jason hollered. He laid Renegade down and pressed down on the wound. The blood just flowed through his fingers.

"Batman!" Jason's voice cracked. Batman and Bruce, as well as the other Leaguers were already there.

"We've got to stop the bleeding." Bruce said, already tearing some fabric to make a make-shift bandage.

"No… u-use." Renegade was practically hyperventilating.

"It's a bad wound, but we can heal it. I can close it for the time being." Superman told the apprentice. He even knelt and ran a comforting hand over Renegade's forehead. Renegade tensed. It seemed as if no one had ever given him such a gentle gesture before.

"You'll make it." Hal supported Superman. The two wouldn't' look at the injury. Somehow Renegade laughed.

"I won't. Hurry, I locked the scientists and guards in warehouses 5 and 9." Renegade gurgled and coughed, blood leaking from his mouth as Jason lifted his head. When he blinked, blood ran down his face. His nose started bleeding as well.

"What, what is this!" Flash demanded. He was vibrating in distress.

"Poison." Batman said. He had been pressing down on the wound with Bruce to attempt to staunch bleeding.

"Ah, Slade already gave you his boast?" Renegade's voice was weak. Batman closed his eyes and nodded.

"Antidotes! There is always an antidote!" Flash insisted, attempting to wipe blood off Renegade's face. Renegade shook his head. He blinked slowly.

"Nope." His voice was breathy.

"I'm so sorry." Batman burst out. His voice was a little bit shaky. It was as if he was holding back emotion. Renegade blinked and more blood escaped his eyes.

"What did you expect? I was a traumatized 10 year-old who couldn't speak English." Renegade's voice had changed. Besides being breath and weak, and accent had slipped in. Between every word was a shaky breath. Batman smiled slightly.

"Should have known you had figured me out." Batman said.

"In my last breaths, should I screw Ra's as well?" Renegade asked. Batman froze. He had forgotten this had all happened because of a Ghul. "He's after his grandson. Wants him back. Apparently Talia got screw over somehow and he needs his son to help him get into a lazurus pit." By the end of the statement, Renegade was gasping.

"Thank you." Batman said. He pushed some sweaty hair back off Renegade's face. He felt anger like never before. Ra's a Ghul had done this because he was a selfish bastard that was an addict of the worst drug. His rage was interrupted by the weak voice.

"Do you forgive me? Did you notice me?" Renegade suddenly asked. Superman frowned.

"His heart is speeding up. He's going into shock. He'll have a heart-attack soon."

Batman ignored the other hero. He was puzzled by Renegade's question. Jason pressed into his side.

"He's asking if you could, in any way have been proud of him. "Jason whispered. Batman's throat closed. He should have known. The Owls had a large amount of access to news records. The news of Grayson's death and Bruce Wayne's failed adoption had run for months. Renegade had to have known Bruce Wayne had tried to save him. And then, most likely also from the Owls, Renegade also knew Bruce Wayne was Batman.

Jason's clarification made Batman think. Renegade never killed in front of him. Hell, Renegade hardly ever killed. Renegade almost always randomly showed up to help Batman's family. But, Renegade was always bothering Batman.

_Like a child trying to get their parent's attention._

"Batman?" Jason broke into his thoughts. Renegade was staring at him. Those bright, blue, seemingly innocent eyes that had seen too much. Batman reached over Renegade's body and removed the mask.

"You have done very well considering the circumstances." Batman admitted. Richard smiled at him, then his body spasmed and he gasped for air that wouldn't come. Tears rolled out of his eyes with the blood. The pool of blood everyone was leaning on grew. Batman shoved Superman and Flash and Jason back. He gathered Richard in his arms as the young man spasmed. The painful gasps were little knives cutting into Batman's heart. The body was still in moments.

"He's…he's gone." Superman stood and walked away. Hal dragged Flash with him and J'hn was off getting the plane and freeing the scientists and guards.

"In your world, are you proud of him?" Batman asked his counterpart.

Bruce was staring with wide eyes. His greatest nightmare had just occurred. They expected him to answer questions now?

"I am beyond proud of him." Bruce answered. Jason cried out in rage and slammed a fist into the puddle of blood.

"We must leave." Superman had walked back over. Batman laid Richard's body down. He closed the boy's eyes. He then pulled the mask back over the kid's head.

"I wonder what the news will say." Hal whispered.

"Renegade vs Slade: Two Nuisances off our Hands." Clark guessed. Batman and Bruce both gave the Kryptonian a glare.

"Come, we must leave." Superman said. The Batfamily stood slowly. Jason and Flash had been flown up by Hal. The plane was above; waiting to fly after Ra's a Ghul.

"We must leave." Superman said. The sparking of the machine caught everyone's attention.

"Shit." Bruce growled. Batman and Bruce met each other's eyes.

"We'll each go get our own bastards that tried to mess with our kids." Bruce said. Batman nodded. He seemed rather shell shocked. The machine sparked and a high wining sound was emitted.

'Batman!" Superman was worried. Batman quickly dropped to his knees and kissed Renegade's forehead.

"For the times that could have been, Richard." He croaked out. Superman grabbed Batman around the waist and held a hand out to Bruce. Bruce shook his head.

"I'm going home." His deep voice was confident.

"What!" Superman cried out in shock. Batman waved the Kryptonian away and ran to the machine. He hope his counterpart would get them both out of here. Bruce ran to the machine. He didn't have a clue what Nightwing had done to the first one.

_Bruce… We need…_

_We'll get him! Dammit! We can't get the bleeding to stop!_

Batman blinked away the voices and began inserting his own program. He could only hope Nightwing had done something similar. For a brief second, Bruce turned back to look at Renegade. It was then the machine exploded.

Pain torn at Bruce once again. His suit was burned off again. His skin melted, puddles of his blood boiled as they ran down his body. Bones were ground away. Then he was gone. Bruce was gone.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

* * *

Nightwing was basically tied to the med table on the sleek, silver JL ship. The ship was racing to the Watchtower. They had already gone through two blood bags of Nightwing's blood type. They had stopped trying to wrap the cut on Nightwing's arm after the third wrap had become too soaked with blood to stay on. Blood was beginning to leak from Nightwing's eyes and nose.

"Shit! What is this!" Flash cried. Nightwing tried to move, but the restraints held him down. Lack of movement kept his heart from pumping more, which kept blood pressure down, which would hopefully slow the bleeding until a cure for whatever was going was out of his system.

"Must… have been poison on Slade's…blade."

_Damn… I'm so friggin' tired. Where's Bruce?_

The machine had exploded, leaving everyone blinded for a minute. They had spent five minutes looking helplessly for Batman. They only stopped because Nightwing had passed out from blood loss. They had strapped him to a blood-bag and continued looking for the dark, broody hero. When Flash returned to find blood dripping form Nightwing's arm, faster than the blood came in from the bag, the heroes came back and started to the watchtower. Had they been in America, they could have flown to a zeta beam in under and hour. But they were in a mid-Atlantic small island miles from America's coast. At least a two hour flight. It was a gamble, but it was possibly fastest to fly straight into space and to the Watchtower, but that was still a half-hour to 12 hour flight, depending on the location of the Watchtower to the ship.

They were in luck. The Watchtower rested halfway between Earth and the moon. At the moment, it was hovering almost right above them. It took the League and Nightwing an hour to get to the Watchtower.

The younger heroes who had gone against Joker and Harley had returned, and the two nuisances were in Arkham. Captain Atom and Dinah greeted the heroes with worry at the ship dock.

"Where's Batman?" the Captain asked.

"No idea. But… I think we've… lost him." Clark forced the words out. His hands gripped the edges of his cape in anxiety. It seemed he might break down at any second. But this was Superman. He couldn't cry. He could break. Not with an audience, at least.

"Batman~" Nightwing gasped. Dinah's attention was ripped from Superman's hardening face to the injured hero.

"Fuck!" She almost screeched. Wonder Woman flew down. The alert for the med bay had been sent ahead, and the room, with the blood bags that were asked for, was ready.

"Shit." The Amazon hissed. She grabbed the gurney and didn't bother rolling it. Ripping Nightwing from the bed, she flew him to the med room.

"Was that Nightwing over Wonder Woman's shoulder?" Conner asked Tim. They were resting in the lounge with the view of Earth.

"Was it?" Tim asked. The slow march of the other heroes that had been on Nightwing's team caught their attention.

"Where's Batman? And Nightwing?" Tim asked Superman. Superman grimaced and turned away.

"Nightwing was just flown to med bay." Dinah interjected, seeing Tim's horrified face.

"Where's Batman?" Tim whispered. His throat was tight. Conner's sturdy hand supported hi, as he stumbled back when no one answered.

"No." Tim shook his head. "No. No. No. Nonononono." Tim tried to back peddle from the group, but Conner trapped him in a hug.

"It's ok." Conner murmured. Conner swallowed painfully. This couldn't be true. Conner closed his eyes as if he could close off the world. A large whining noise broke through his consciousness.

"What is that?" Hal cried out, squeezing his hands over his ears.

"Watch out!" Flash screamed over the rising pitch of the loud noise. A large, blinding light was focusing into a five by five meter box on the wall.

A couple of screams and shouts echoed through the Watchtower as lights flickered and alarms whirled. A dark shape shot out of the light and slammed into Hal and Flash.

The sound and light show ended abruptly.

"Oh, God, what was that?" Tim asked. He and Conner had fallen over, as had a couple of other heroes. Jaime, Cassie and M'gann raced into the area. Worried was painted across their faces.

"Is everyone alright?" Cassie called out. Groans and curses were their answers.

"They sound multa." Jaime grumbled.

"We aren't!" Flash rolled the two bodies off his back. "Right, Hal?" Two groans answered him. Flash looked at the two-man dog pile and squealed in excitement.

"Shut it zippy." Hal growled, rolling the bulky body off him. The grumble in response to the shove made Hal freeze.

"Batman?" Hal's voice was small. Batman sat up and glared at the Green Lantern.

"Yes, you incompetent fool. Where's Nightwing?" Batman growled.

"Med bay." Hal whimpered as Batman, steadying himself momentarily before hurrying to the med bay.

"What just happened?" Cassie asked.

"I think I should follow him." Superman sad, following the Dark Knight.

"I wanna watch!" Flash said.

"It's my brother! I get dibs!" Tim shouted, running after Batman.

"Flash." Hal stopped his friend. The red-clad hero frowned. Hal frowned with worry. "Call Jason. He'll come hearing his bro is hurt." Flash paused then nodded.

"I'll also call Wally and Roy. They'll want to know." The call was sent. Five minutes later, three angry red-heads burst into the Watchtower and stormed towards the med bay.

* * *

Bruce was looking at how pale Dick was when Wally, Roy and Jason almost broke the door down to see their friend. Tim was squished to the corner of the room, and Superman was pressed against the door.

"Come in more if you're coming in." Batman growled. Everyone raised eyebrows. Usually, batman would force everyone out.

"What happened? I heard you guys were just doing an intervention style mission. The risk was low!" Wally started. Batman held up a hand. It was then the group noticed Batman was dressed differently.

"Tim, grab me a spare suit. Jason, I'm glad you're here, Damian is in danger. Go defend him in the house." Tim nodded and ran out.

"What?" Jason sputtered. "You want me to go defend demon spawn? Now?"

"Tim will join you soon. As soon as I get my spare suit on… I'll be there as soon as I discuss Nightwing's situation with Dr. Fate, Dinah, J'hn… and whoever else experienced in doctoring." Batman growled.

"What happened?" Roy asked. Batman paused.

"Slade had a new poison coated on his blade. It prevents coagulation and even induces heavy bleeding."

"He must have an antidote!" Wally insisted. Batman didn't say anything.

"He doesn't have an antidote! What the fuck!" Jason cried.

"Please, Jason go protect Damian." Batman let out a sigh.

"Why?" Jason barely kept from yelling.

"Ra's a Ghul. He wants to get Damian back… but not in any way I'm comfortable with. It has something to do with the Lazarus Pits. I can't let Damian be dragged back into the hell of living with that crazy bastard just after his mother got him out of there. Batman's voice was unusually emotional.

"Fine." Jason snapped. Giving Roy and Wally a hard look, Jason said, "Don't let him die." Jason's own bat-glare was terrifying, and the rogue hero left.

"What can we do?" Wally asked, sitting next to the bed Nightwing was passed out on. A third blood bag was almost empty.

"How many more blood bags of his type do we have?" Batman asked. Dinah, who also stepped in, checked the bag and went to a fridge. She lifted out some bags.

"We have about ten 'type A' blood types."

"About?" Batman's voice was hard. Dinah rolled her eyes.

"Ten. We have ten bags of 'type A'." Batman cursed under his breath.

"Here, Batman." Tim had a black bag that must hold a Batsuit. "What can I do?" Tim asked.

"Go to Gotham. Make sure Ra's a Ghul doesn't get Damian." Batman answered. Carefully, Batman disconnected the empty blood bag. Wally handed him a fresh one.

"Warm it, quickly." Batman ordered. Wally vibrated his hands, and quickly heated the bag. Batman attached the bag to the IV, and set the drip on high.

"What?" Tim asked.

"Ask Jason. Just don't let Ra's get his hands on Damian. The bastard most likely wants to sacrifice the kid so that the Lazarus pit will be easier to use. Give and take, some shit like that." Batman grumbled as he took off the fresh bandages and examined the cut on Dick's arm.

"What?" Tim asked.

"To receive life, the Lazarus needs to take it from someone else. "Batman said simply.

"I know that!" Tim said. "But… how do you know? That has almost nothing to do with what our missions were preventing!" Tim said. Batman sent a glare to the young Robin.

"Please, Tim." Tim paused. He saw how shocked everyone was. Batman never said please. Tim's brain was whirring. Batman had shot out of a light… the team had thought he had died…they were dealing with a laser…In actuality, Tim thought he should have realized this much sooner.

"Ok." Tim said. Batman had either time-traveled, or dimension traveled. Dimension seemed more likely because of the laser. It could have possibly torn a hole into another dimension, if it had been altered with. It was powerful enough on paper to do so. Tim decided he could think more on this later. He left the room to go help the demon spawn.

"Bruce. What about Richard?" Diana asked. The kid was too pale. The white dressings were already stained completely red.

"The best solution I can think of, from what I know about this drug, is drain him completely and give him fully new blood." The room went quite.

"Are we thinking Fahrenheit 451, how Montag dealt with his wife's o.d?" Wally asked.

"Out technology isn't at that level, but yes." Batman replied. Wally dropped his jaw.

"That would kill him!" Wally exploded. Batman glared at Wally.

"His blood, what doesn't leave via his injuries or easy openings, will soon just leak into his body. Internal bleeding will kill him in an hour. He is only alive now because the multiple blood bags are providing fresh blood to be infected by Slade's poison.

"We can't just drain him. He'll have a heart attack!" Dinah argued. Batman nodded.

"Do we have any idea of how to do this?" Roy asked.

"We could artificially pump his heart, that isn't really a problem. This issue is getting all the blood to leave his body and not let his brain die, or any other muscles and organs." Diana noted.

"It is invasive, but I could host his brain in my body until the process is complete. I can seal off a blood supply that you provide me so my blood does not mix with his. That way, we avoid another Gar situation." J'hn suggested.

"So wrong. "Wally muttered.

"If it works." Batman said.

"Please let me." M'gann phased through the wall. "Please. Let me help my friend." She asked. J'hn looked over to Batman.

"Can you do it?" Batman asked. M'gann nodded. Batman just turned around and started setting up the fresh blood supply with Dinah.

"His other organs?" Clark asked.

"How long can the stomach, intestines and liver go without blood supply?" Batman asked the room.

"Most organs can last about 24 hours on ice." Roy said, looking at his Iphone.

"How are you getting coverage up here?" Wally hissed, checking his own phone.

"We're still in range of the satellite." Roy hissed back. Their banter was just to keep stress down. What Roy had unintentionally suggested was to remove every organ and just let sit on ice until they had drained the blood.

"I think I have it." Karen shoved her way into the room. She slid slightly on the blood on the floor. The newest bag was already half empty. It was as if they were emptying the bag onto the floor.

"What?" Batman asked. Karen took a deep breath.

"Dr. Strange and I were discussing this yesterday, and I heard you guys come in…"

"Get to it." Batman growled. Karen steeled herself.

"Let his body completely drain via the cut on his arm. Connected his heart to a synthetic pump so the heart is pumping, but isn't cycling the blood in the body. Make sure the heart pumps directly to the brain, keep it alive. Keep air going through the lungs, manually." Karen looked around. Worried eyes met hers. "It'll be minimal open heart surgery, just to connect the heart to the pump and the brain to the pump. The blood in his body will leak out, or we flush it out with saline solution, which would help keep the organs form collapsing. It's a long shot, but it is the best I can think of." Karen was shaking. She was terrified of the thought that Nightwing could die. He was already too pale. Blood was pooling on the floor. Batman looked around.

"I think we all prefer that plan." Clark said. He turned to Karen. "You and Dr. Strange are most qualified for this."

The group headed out as Karen jumped into overdrive to get ready. Dr. Strange hurried in and the two got ready.

"Shit, I hate doing surgeries like this." Dr. Strange said. Karen gave him a curious look.

"Do you have idea on how follow through on this?" He hissed.

* * *

**Not to make Dr. Strange look incompetent, but surgeries without warning, and when it has never been done before? Hard. (I'm guessing)**

**Also, is Dr. Strange a good guy or a bad guy, because I've read both. (Adam Strange... Hugo Strange... am I getting my comic universes mixed up?)**

**Mainly I mean the doctor that Karen was working with in Young Justice that almost made her break up with Mal. Couldn't really find his name, sorry.**

**Apollo missions took****about three days****to reach the moon. But the quickest trip to the moon was the New Horizons probe, which zipped past the moon in just 8 hours 35 ****minutes on its way to Pluto. However, the spacecraft didn't even slow down or approach lunar orbit.**

**I have this because I know my math seems ridiculous, but, the JL has alien techno and such, so I was guessing they would mix into their earth tech and have really advanced ships.**

**And Yes, Jason is red-heading in this story. Cause.**

**(2 chapter left-most likely)**

**Please Review!**

**Love, Burning Bright**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"I could have defended myself!" Damian whined. Batman rubbed his temples as Damian continued his tirade on his independence and his own ability.

"I was perfectly ok! I needed no one!" Damian grumbled. Batman stopped, whirling his cape as he turned to face his son.

"You needed help." Batman said. His voice was low but unthreatening. He merely stated the facts. "Had Timothy and Jason not appeared, your grandfather would have been able to capture you and sacrifice you to the Lazarus Pits. Your life would have been wasted." Damian ducked his head slightly. His cheeks were aflame and bright pink.

Batman turned and marched through the Watchtower to the med bay. One son was saved, now for the second.

"Don't sweat it, Demon Spawn." Jason walked up behind Damian and dropped a heavy hand on his shoulder.

"Get off my Todd!" Damian snarled, twisting put from under the hand.

"He's right, Damian. "Tim said, also walking forward. "Batman really only ever compliments Dick, and only when Dick isn't around. He's actually very happy you're safe. I haven't seen him so emotional in uniform in a long, long time." Tim said. Damian frowned.

"I'm agreeing with the replacement, so you better too, you punk." Jason huffed.

"You are all fools! I cannot see how father could accept your performance in the field. You're emotions cloud you! You…you…" Damian couldn't think of any insults when he was faced with the knowing smiles on Tim and Jason's faces. "Silence you imbeciles!" Damian snarled. "We have a comrade to take care of." He added on, whipping around dramatically heading towards the med wing.

"You know, if he had a cape, he really would be a mini Bruce." Tim whispered to Jason.

"Shut up, Replacement." Jason snickered. They followed the Wayne's towards the med wing.

* * *

Bruce entered the room. Karen, Dinah, and Clark were all surrounding a bed. Batman slid next to Clark. No one had noticed him yet.

"Well. It worked, but he's going to feel like crap for a while." Karen smiled sadly.

"Yeah, donating all your blood and then getting it back… what about the poison?" Clark asked.

"I'm pretty sure it's gone. No more bleeding. Internally or externally. He'll feel like he did a double blood donation for a while as his body adjusts and cleans itself." Dinah said.

"Any risk of infection or the body attacking itself?" Batman asked. The occupants of the room, minus the pale figure on the bed, jumped.

"Bruce!" Clark scolded. Karen and Dinah swallowed squeaks and chortles.

"He'll be fine. He just needs to sleep for a while." Karen smiled.

"He's so pale." Bruce commented. The other heroes exchanged glances. Bruce extended a glove covered hand and ran it across Dick's hairline. Dick turned his head slightly into the touch but stayed unconscious. Bruce smiled slightly.

Dinah smiled brightly as she left the room to alert Dick's friends they could visit him. Karen, who never saw Batman smile stared in shock, her jaw dropping, and Clark dragged her out of the room.

"You got five minutes until the annoying red heads get here." Damian grumbled. Tim and Jason had followed Damian in.

"Why is he so friggin' pale?" Jason asked. His loud voice a shock to the silence resting in the room. Bruce gave Jason a scolding glance.

"Did anyone tell Barbra?" Tim asked. Jason nodded.

"I, uh, also kind of told Starfire when I got the call." Jason mumbled out. The room froze.

"So, both Barbra and Starfire will be in here. When Dick wakes up. Along with Roy, us and Wally?" Tim asked. Damian frowned in confusion.

"Who is this 'Starfire'?" Damian asked.

"Dickie-bird's ex. "Jason said. Damian snorted.

"And him and Barbra just broke up again." Damian started laughing. AS he was laughing the wave of redheads burst into the room.

Tim, Damian and Bruce were forced into a corner of the room as Dick's friends surrounded his bed with worry. Most of the YJ team was forcing their way into the room as well.

"How much you wanna bet he wakes up in two minutes?' Tim whispered to Bruce.

"I'm guessing he's awake and feels like he has a killer hangover so he's trying to pretend to be asleep." Bruce whispered back. Damian was still giggling in between the two.

A weak 'hey' that came before a chorus of 'idiot!' and 'don't scare us like that!' proved Bruce's statement.

"What were we betting?" Grumbled Tim.

"What do we always bet?" Tim grumbled under his breath. Bruce smiled as Dick was being babied by his team and friends.

"Where'd you go?" Tim asked. Bruce turned towards the kid.

"An alternate reality." Bruce answered turning back to watch his eldest. He noticed Dick was scanning the room .The two met eyes and Bruce smiled as Dick relaxed.

"What was it like?" Tim asked.

"Painful. But it had its good points." Bruce answered. Tim gave Bruce a strange look. Bruce wondered what his voice sounded like. Closing his eyes for a second, Bruce could see it.

He had always wondered what it would be like to outlive his children. Jason's death had destroyed him. But Jason came back. Bruce knew that Jason's return had convinced him his kids were indestructible. But, seeing the blade that skewered Dick… It wasn't his child, but it was the worse nightmare he had ever experienced. He knew what it felt like now. To watch as the life left his child's eyes, to know he could do nothing, to know he _wasn't coming back_. _He wasn't indestructible._

"Father?" Damian was giving Bruce a strange, slightly worried look. Bruce ignored the looks as he wove his way to Dick's bedside. Dick's face lit up like a Christmas tree as Bruce stood next to him.

"I thought you were gone!" Dick whispered. Bruce just nodded and reached down to hug Dick. The guests were slightly shocked, Damian astounded. Dick didn't seem surprised. He hugged Bruce back.

"You're not leaving the manor until a month after I deem you healthy." Bruce hissed into Dick's ear. Dick just smiled and turned to talk to her friends as Batman disappeared from the room.

"You ok?' Clark asked Bruce. Bruce turned to who he would probably call his best friend.

"I saw Dick get killed right before my eyes. I learned if Dick had not come into my world, Jason would never have died. I learned Damian would still be as disagreeable as he is now, without Dick's gentle touch. I learned Tim would be so much more mission focused and I wouldn't… Without Dick I was cracking jokes. The world seemed happier, but I seemed like I was covering up so much. I looked like I was lying through my teeth to face the day. Dick has influenced so much of my life. In the other reality, do you know how many people who are alive to day were dead there?" Bruce shook his head. "I just can't imagine a life without Richard." Bruce concluded. Clark smiled.

"Well, that was that world, this is your world. I think the best we can do, instead of trying to take all the good points of every other reality, is to make the best of our lives at the moment." Bruce rolled his eyes.

"You sound like an encouragement poster." Batman growled. Clark smiled. Bruce would be fine, since his family was fine.

* * *

**I really need to work on finishing stories. Well, an epilogue and we'll be done!**


	11. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**This whole story is heavily inspired by Glimare's ****Without Me****. I highly recommend you read some of Glimare's work. I want to thank Glimare so much, she helped me get this up and out of my head. So, kudos to her!**

**Check Glimare out!**

* * *

Jason, Timothy and Damian stared at the glass case. Bruce was typing away on the Batcomputer.

"Hard to believe the guy we've been after the past three years is dead. It's like we don't have a mission anymore." Jason commented. Tim nodded in agreement.

"We'll be fine. Batman is still working on Selina. We can always try to get Jinx, Raven, Gar, you know, the people who are undecided or on the line." Tim said. Damian snorted.

"I just can't believe we didn't know who he really was until now!" Damian was nursing a sword slice on his arm. For once the Justice League was taking care of Ra's a Ghul. Joker was in Arkham, and the team was as dispersed as ever. Damian snorted at the term. They weren't a team. They were just some people who understood that sometimes they could do something alone. They didn't even know each other's secret identities. Well, Jason knew Wally and Roy's.

"Well, since he's dead now, we should find his girlfriend and try to convince her not to go on an outrageous killing spree out of revenge." Jason said, wit ha certain tone that made Damian groan.

"You're not going to get lucky with Starfire. And they weren't a couple. They were fuck-buddies." Tim said. A certain jealousy in his tone. "I can't believe he would ever really love anyone."

Damian frowned.

"What about Barbra?" The girl who paraded as Batgirl. Tim and Jason gave Damian a strange look. Damian continued, "She never showed you her collection of love notes?" The older boys shook their heads. Damian smiled. He was one up on them again.

"Didn't realize you liked older girls." Jason teased lightly. Tim rolled his eyes at the boy's immaturity. Damian didn't even flush.

"I guess you guys will have to ask her about them." Damian turned back to the glass case. A small, red chested, green bottoms, and yellow mock cape uniform that had borne the Robin's design was sadly resting in the first case. Next to it was a bloody, torn uniform that Renegade was famous for.

"I wonder what he was like." Damian mused. "I wonder…"

"He always cracked jokes to me." Jason said.

"He always told me to have fun. The idiot." Tim huffed.

Damian was quiet. He had met Renegade once, three years back, when Renegade had just shown up. Renegade was being cursed by Tim and Jason, and half the League for kicking their asses. On the roof of the manor, the two had just sat there.

_"You don't work well with Batman." Renegade said. Damian snarled._

_ "He is nothing like my mother said he would be. I'm tempted to return to her!" Damian sniffled. There was a heavy silence between them._

_ "The female Robin's death wasn't your fault." Renegade said. Damian froze. Renegade didn't try to rub his back, didn't attack or comfort him. They just sat there, Renegade humming a tune under his breath._

_ "Who are you?" Damian asked. Renegade turned and smiled at the young boy._

_ "I'll be to you what you are to me." Then Renegade disappeared._

Damian had never met Renegade ever again. But after that meeting he had tried to work better with Batman. They got much better, but hostilities ran high in the family, as always. Damian frowned. Knowing that Bruce was supposed to adopt the boy who would become Renegade… Damian had a pretty good idea on how the family would have turned out.

"I think he would have been a great brother." Damian muttered. Tim and Jason quit bickering. Batman had stopped typing.

"We have patrol." Batman announced a minute later. The group threw on their masks and headed into the night.

* * *

**Done!**

**Please review! **


End file.
